Moon Flower for you, SeeU
by Luna Ayame13
Summary: Fict. oneshoot! Untuk pertama kalinya saya membuat SeeWoo x SeeU! SeeWoo menyukai sahabat sejak kecilnya, SeeU. Tapi, dia belum menyatakan perasaannya kepada SeeU. Bagaimana SeeWoo menyatakan perasaannya kepada SeeU? Apakah berakhir bahagia selamanya atau sebaliknya? Penasaran? Ayo! Bacalah fict. ini!


**AUTHOR NOTE**

Luna: Hai semua! Saya kebali dengan fict. pairing SeeWoo X SeeU yang pertama kalinya saya tuliskan!^^ Saya terinspirasi dari lagu SeeWoo – Serenade! XD Sumpah! Tuh lagu sad endingnya bener-bener menyentuh! :'( Di Youtube sudah ada yang sub. Indo-nya! Silahkan dicari dan mendengar lagunya! Bagi yang mempunyai hati lembut, haru mempersiapkan tisu disebelahnya! Takut nangis! XD

Yurika: Tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung disclaimer dan warning saja, ya!*mata masih berkaca-kaca, gara-gara habis dengerin lagu SeeWoo – Serenade*

Luna: Korban terharu lagu SeeWoo, tolong baca disclaimer dan warningnya, ya! XP *ngeledek Yurika*

Yurika: Ye elah! Kamu juga sama kali, Luna! Nih, disclaimer dan warningnya ada dibawah!*nunjuk kebawah*

 **DISCLAIMER: SEEWOO DAN SEEU PUNYA YAMAHA CORP.! SAYA HANYA PINJAM TOKOHNYA SAJA!**

 **WARNING: GAJE, OOC, TRAGEDYNYA MUNGKIN KURANG BERASA!, BISA MENGAKIBATKAN NANGIS KEJER!, PERSIAPKAN TISU SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA!, TYPO BERMEKARAN DENGAN LIARNYA!, TERINSPIRASI DARI LAGU SEEWOO – SERENADE!**

LunaYurika: Selamat membaca!^^*serempak**kembar sudah biasa*

 **-LUNA AYAME13 PRESENT-**

 **-MOON FLOWER FOR YOU, SEEU…-**

"SeeWoo!" panggil seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang, berkuncir dua, dan memakai bado kucing kuning-hitam kepada anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang duduk diatas dinding batu, "SeeU! Sedang apa kau di rumahku?"tanya anak laki-laki yang bernama SeeWoo kepada anak perempuan yang bernama SeeU tersebut. "Memangnya aku tak boleh ke rumah SeeWoo?"tanya SeeU sambil mengembungkan pipinya (Yang menurut SeeWoo, mimic muka SeeU sangat lucu jika ia mengembungkan pipinya yang tembem), SeeWoo hanya tertawa melihat SeeU membuat mimic muka ngambek andalannya.

"Baiklah! Hari ini mau main di tepi sungai?"tanya SeeWoo kepada SeeU yang mengambek kepadanya, "Hm! Ayo! Kita kesana!" seru SeeU kecil yang mukanya sudah berseri-seri mendengar ajakan SeeWoo, "Baiklah! Kita akan main kesana!"balas SeeWoo sambil turun dari dinding batu rumahnya tersebut. SeeWoo segera berjalan di belakang SeeU, hanya untuk menjaga SeeU dari berbagai macam berbahaya yang bisa terjadi didalam hutan.

Sungai tersebut memang harus melewati hutan, akan tetapi tidak di dalam hutan dan sungai tersebut tidak ada hewan buas yang akan menyerang manusia. Jadi, tidak apa-apa kalau ingin mengambil air bersih di sungai tersebut. Sungai itu sangat bersih! Tiada limbah yang mencemari sungai tersebut. Disebelah sungai tersebut, tepat setelah melewati hutan tersebut. Terdapat padang bunga yang tumbuh dengan suburnya di tepi sungai.

Setelah, SeeU dan SeeWoo telah sampai di tepi sungai. Mereka langsung disambut oleh air sungai yang sangat jernih dan mengalir pelan, juga disambut oleh padang bunga yang baru bermekaran dan banyak sekali kupu-kupu yang berterbangan kesana-kemari. "Wah, indah sekali!" satu kalimat yang menggambarkan kekaguman SeeU akan pemandangan sungai tersebut, sedangkan SeeWoo hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kekaguman SeeU kecil yang telah berlarian kesana-kemari mengelilingi padang bunga tersebut.

"SeeU! Ayo kemari! Aku ada hadiah untukmu!"panggil SeeWoo sambil menyembunyikan hadiahnya dibelakang punggungnya, "Apa itu, SeeWoo?"tanya SeeU sambil menghampirinya. "Ini untuk Tuan Putri SeeU dari Kerajaan Korea!"seru SeeWoo sambil memberi hadiah SeeU sebuah mahkota bunga dan memakaikannya diatas kepala SeeU, "Wuah, ini indah sekali! Terima kasih SeeWoo!"ucap SeeU yang sangat senang dengan hadiah kecil dari SeeWoo. Di padang bunga itu, mereka bermain dengan sangat bahagianya.

10 tahun kemudian

SEEWOO POV.

Hah, sudah 10 tahun berlalu… aku dan SeeU masih bersahabat. Anak perempuan itu telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan mempunyai senyuman secerah matahari, aku juga telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda… Jika, aku terlalu melebihkan SeeU… Maafkan aku! Sebenarnya, aku sangat menyukai SeeU… dialah yang sudah menemani dalam keadaan suka dan duka. Kami masih bersahabat hingga kini… Malah, SeeU sering sekali bermain ke rumahku. Ia adalah segalanya bagiku… Tapi, aku masih takut, untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ini! Aku masih belum berani bilang perasaanku kepadanya. Jadi, aku hanya bisa menjadi sahabatnya hingga kini….

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu terdengar, dengan cepat aku membuka pintu rumahku. Dan, tamunya ialah SeeU yang sangat kusayangi, "SeeWoo! Aku datang untuk menjengukmu!"serunya sambil tersenyum manis, "Ah! Iya, silahkan masuk SeeU!"ujarku sambil membukakan pintu depan untuknya, dan SeeU masuk kedalam rumahku. "SeeWoo! Maaf, ya! Aku baru mengembalikan buku yang waktu kecil kau pinjamkan kepadaku!" ucapnya meminta maaf sambil menyerahkan 3 buku bergambar kepadaku, "Iya! Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku juga lupa memintamu untuk mengembalikan bukuku!" balasku sambil mengambil 3 buku bergambar milikku dari tangan SeeU.

"SeeWoo…"panggil SeeU yang sudah duduk di sofa, "Ada apa, SeeU?"tanyaku pelan. "Kau masih ingat saat kita masih kecil?"balasnya sambil memainkan kedua tangannya, "Masih… Memangnya ada apa?"jawabku sambil mengambil gelas jus jeruk dan meminumnya. "SeeWoo! Itu minumanku!" SeeU berteriak ketika aku meminum jus jeruknya. Secara reflek, aku tersedak saat menyadari bahwa jus jeruk yang kuminum adalah milik SeeU, SeeU segera mengambil jus jeruk milikku dan menyodorkannya kepadaku. "Minumlah! Supaya, kau tidak tersedak lagi!"ucapnya sambil menyodorkan jus jeruk milikku dan aku segera meminum habis jus jeruk milikku yang sudah disodorkan oleh SeeU.

"Terima kasih…"ucapku sambil menaruh gelas jus jeruk milikku yang isinya sudah tandas diminum olehku, "Hah… SeeWoo… Kau ini masih tetap seperti dulu. Ceroboh dan suka main ngambil tanpa tahu siapa pemiliknya… Kemarin, tteokbokki punyaku kau makan… Sekarang, jus jeruk milikku yang kau minum… Walau, tteokbokki buatanmu enak…"ucap SeeU samba menghela napasnya panjang, aku yang mendengar ucapan SeeU hanya tersenyum saja. "Baiklah! Aku ganti dulu jus jeruknya, ya!" kataku sambil mengambil gelas jeruk milikku dan milik SeeU dan pergi kedapur untuk mengganti gelas SeeU dan mengisi semua gelas dengan jus jeruk lagi.

Malam harinya

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu depanku yang sudah diketuk oleh seseorang membuatku berdiri dari sofa untuk membuka pintu depan. Dan, setelah pintu depan terbuka, yang sudah mengetuk pintu rumahku adalah SeeU… "Ah, SeeU! Ada apa malam-malam begini kerumahku?"tanyaku, SeeU hanya diam saja dan menarik tanganku. Melihat tingkahnya, aku sudah tahu. Bahwa, ia ingin kami berjalan-jalan keluar. "SeeU, aku kunci pintu rumahku dulu, ya!"ucapku, dan SeeU segera melihatku sambil tersenyum riang. Melihat senyuman SeeU yang membuatku tak bisa membuat detak jantungku kembali normal, aku segera mengunci pintu rumahku.

"SeeU! Kita mau kemana?"tanyaku sambil melihat SeeU yang berlari sambil menarik tanganku, "Kita ke hutan, SeeWoo!"jawab SeeU sambil menarik tanganku, walau masih berlari dan menoleh ke arahku dengan senyumannya. "Hutan itu sangat berbahaya di malam hari! SeeU!"peringatku sambil berlari mengikuti SeeU yang masih menarik tanganku, "Tapi, bunga bulan 'kan Cuma bisa mekar dimalam hari, SeeWoo! Dan, aku sangat menginginkan bunga bulan itu…"ucapnya sambil berlari dan masih menarik tanganku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti keinginan SeeU itu, SeeU kalau sudah bertekad ingin memiliki sesuatu. Dia akan berjuang untuk bisa mendapatkannya.

"Ah, ketemu…"serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah bunga bulan yang sudah mekar dibawah pohon dipinggir tebing, Aku segera mengambil bunga bulan di bawah pohon itu. "Ini… Bunga bulannya!"ucapku setelah memetik sekuntum bunga bulan tersebut dan menoleh kepada SeeU sambil menyerahkan sekuntum bunga bulan itu kepadanya, "Wuah! Indah sekali, bunga bulan jika sudah bermekaran seperti ini!" ucapnya kagum saat melihat sekuntum bunga bulan yang sudah aku petik.

Tapi, sayangnya. Saat aku berjalan ke arah SeeU untuk menyerahkan sekuntum bunga bulan tersebut, aku terpeleset dan terjatuh kedalam jurang yang dalam, kepalaku terhantam bebatuan di dasar jurang dan berdarah sangat banyak di bagian kepala belakang. "SeeWoo! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya SeeU yang sudah turun ke dasar jurang dan berlari mengahampiriku, "A-ak-aku ti-tid-tidak a-pa a-pa, See-U…"jawabku lemah kepada SeeU yang sudah berada di sebelahku, aku tidak tega melihat SeeU menangis sesenggukkan seperti itu. "I-ini se-semua salahku! See-Woo! Ma-maaf kan a-aku!"ucapnya sambil terisak-isak, "Tak a-pa-a-pa"ucapku melemah sambil memakaikan setangkai bunga bulan di sela-sela telinga kanannya dengan segenap usahaku. "T-tak a-apa ap-a, S-See-U…"ucapku sambil berusaha tersenyum kepadanya, SeeU yang melihatku memakaikannya setangkai bunga bulan di sela elinga kanannya berusaha tersenyum walau tetesan air matanya masih mengalir di wajah cantiknya.

Setelah, aku melihat senyum SeeU untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku merasa bahwa arwahku sudah keluar dari jasadku, "S-See W-Woo?"panggil SeeU setelah tiada respon dariku dan dia menangis semakin keras. "SeeU…"panggilku walau sudah berbentuk arwah, aku menghapus air matanya. "SeeWoo!"teriaknya sambil memelukku, aku pun membalas pelukannya. Sekarang, untuk terakhir kalinya aku akan bertemu dengan SeeU. Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku, dengan seluruh keberanianku, aku akhirnya mengucapkan "Saranghae, SeeU…" sambil memeluknya untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan, aku akhirnya menghilang dari muka bumi ini… Walau, aku sempat melihat SeeU yang telah menangis sekencang-kencangnya sambil memeluk sinar yang membuatku hilang, dan tetesan air matanya yang jatuh ke kuntum bunga bulan yang telah kupetik tadi…

SEEWOO POV. END

Di pemakaman SeeWoo

Dari seluruh orang-orang yang menjenguk pemakaman SeeWoo, hanya SeeU lah yang menangis sangat keras. Sampai ZeeU, adik dari SeeU kewalahan menghadapi tangisan kakaknya. Sampai, upacara pemakaman SeeWoo sudah selesai dan semua orang sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing… Hanya SeeU dan ZeeU saja yang masih berada di pemakaman SeeWoo. "Kakak… Ayo! Kita pulang kerumah…"ajak ZeeU kepada SeeU yang masih saja terisak-isak, "Kau duluan saja, ZeeU…"balas SeeU lirih kepada adiknya. "Baiklah, aku tunggu kakak dirumah… Kakak cepat pulang, ya!" ucap ZeeU dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh SeeU, dan adiknya segera pulang kerumah.

"Jangan menangis, SeeU…"ucapan SeeWoo terdengar oleh SeeU, dan dengan cepat, SeeU menoleh mencari-cari asal suara SeeWoo. "Saranghae, SeeWoo…"gumam SeeU sambil menghapus seluruh air matanya dan tersenyum kecil setelah menggumamkan kata tersebut untuk SeeWoo, dan SeeU pun pulang kerumah. "SeeU…"gumam arwah SeeWoo yang melihat SeeU pergi, dan SeeWoo langsung menghilang dengan sinar putih.

 **-THE END-**

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

Luna: Hau… aku nangis sambil menulis ini fict. untuk pertama kalinya aku nangis gara-gara fict.-ku… Kalau mau nanya saudara kembarku kemana, dia ada dikamar nangis… gara-gara, nemenin sambil baca fict.-ku ini. Tanpa basa-basi lagi… Terima kasih atas para readers yang mau membaca fict.-ku, dan maaf kalau kurang kerasa sedihnya… Jangan lupa budidayakan RnR! Alias, **MIND TO REVIEW?** *ngehapus air mata pake tisu*


End file.
